Born of Power
by Howls kingdom
Summary: "I never would have imagined that the power I possesed would threaten our way of life." I sign. A baby Bella is left on the porch of a family's porch.
1. Prologue

**chapter: 1**

It was a stormy night. The wind was blowing, lightning lit up the sky and the groaning of trees echoed through the forrest. This wasn't unusual for the small town of Forks, Washington. Majority of the year clouds reigned in the sky. It was a rarity for the sun to makes it appearance, maybe a handful of times out of the year.

In the distance you could vaguely make out the silhouette of a man trekking through the mud, breath ragged, he continued on. In his hand a bundle of blankets clutched, gently, into his chest. In that bundle a beautiful baby girl.

The man was dressed in a ripped shirt that hung loosely on his frame. His raven black hair stuck to his face, fused with dirt and sweat. His bright blue eyes shined with determination. His pants just barely hanging onto his slim hips. He didn't seem to mind his bare feet digging into rocks and broken twigs.

The man could tell his time in this world was drawing to an end. His body gave the telltale signs of deterioration. He knew he had to get the child to a safe place, before he collapsed from exhaustion. He was using up a good amount of his energy cloaking both of them.

Breaking through the trees he was astonished to find a ,beautiful, glass mansion of sorts. A house? In the middle of the forrest? He looked to the sky and thanked the goddess for such a feat. Quickly, but cautiously, he approached the mansion. Finally at the door he set the infant down on the stoop before he collapsed he let out a grunt as he push himself up to look over the child.

"You will be a power to be feared one day. You will lead thousands to victory and make your father proud. I may not see the beautiful woman you turn out to be, but I will have faith that you will do great things, Isabella Marie Valkyrie." He said with such belief, it was as if he had seen what was to come.

Slowly with great struggle he knocked on the door and hurriedly disappeared into the forrest only once did he look back to see a handsome blonde man lean down and take little Isabella into his arms. He looked around as if to find him, seeing nothing he slowly backed into his house shutting the door.

Finally she is safe. The man breathed his last breath as he slowly disappeared into the harsh blowing wind.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Carlisle P.O.V**_

After a long day at work it was nice to come home and listen to the interesting things my family had done while I was away. I would enjoy having my wife cuddle up to me as she told me of her day at home. All of that was what is was thankful for as a husband and father.

"You should have seen it dad that bear didn't stand a chance once I got my arms around it." My son Emmet boasts of his latest feed.

You see my family and I are vampires. Not the typical burn in sunlight and hate garlic ones you see in movies. We did not drink huma blood but animal blood was what sustained us. We live happily along with humans. They blissfully unaware of the terror in their small town.

Alice, my youngest daughter, smiled happily as she looked through the latest fashion magazine. Her hair twisting in all directions as she bounced up and down.

Across from her, my eldest daughter Rosalie, picked through a mechanic catalog , marking off things she would get later. Her eyes scrutinizing every detail.

To her left, eldest son Edward, sat at the piano playing a peaceful melody as he smiled at his mate Jasper, my second eldest son. He lovingly stared at Edward listening to his song.

To my left my beautiful wife, Esme, her auburn hair tucked under my chin. She listened to Emmet ramble on about his feed. All while this was happening the rain poured from the sky outside.

A hard knock broke me from my thoughts. Everyone seemed to freeze at the sound. Slowly I extract myself from Esme. I make my way towards the door, the others following my lead. Slowly opening the door I look around to find no one there. I'm about to close the door when a small whimper makes me freeze. I look down and to my surprise there sitting on the porch is a baby.

Big turquoise eyes staring right back at me. I bend down to pick up the little human. I look around seeing if I can catch the person scent but I come up with nothing. I close the door and turn around to find my family forming a semi-circle around me and the baby. They all seem to be staring at her.

"Carlisle why do you have a baby?" Asked my mate.

"She was on the porch, just lying there. I think someone left her here and ran" a furious growl echos through the room.

Surprisingly coming from Rose .

"who just leaves a child on a doorstep in the middle of a storm" she growls out eyes locked on the child in my hands.

"Well are we going to keep it Carlisle?" Esme asks staring at the child with longing. I've known she's wanted a baby ever since she was changed. She and Rosalie hold children in a high category of wants.

"I don't know she's not an animal Esme we can't just keep her." I say w I th authority .

""Look there's letter!" Edward rush to pick up the letter stick to the child blanket. He hurriedly opens it and reads aloud:

" _if you are reading this I Langston Marks am dead. And I have entrusted you with the well-being of my dearest sister Isabella she will be in your care. I was either killed by the banchee confederation or my body has ran its course. But I am entrusting you with the pride and joy of my life. I may have not known her long but I'm afraid I have grown attached. I will tell you this though she will do great things. My dear sister. In this envelope I have left a necklace she must wear when the time is right. I think you will know. Take care of her she is the future. My dearest Isabella Marie Valkyrie._

 _With love, Langston."_

"What did he mean by she is the future?" Asks Edward.

"I don't know. But I guess the letter answers the question. Looks like you my children have a new little sister." Carlisle announces.

The blanket finally falls from little Isabella's face showing her big turquoise eyes.

Twin gasps filled the room.

"Thats impossible" Edward comments astonished.

"What is son?" I question.

"It would seem both Alice and Rosalie are mated to our little Bella." Surprised. I have never heard of such a thing.

"What?""but that's" both Rosalie and Alice stammer.

This is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Carlisle P.O.V.**_

The silence was broken by a soft whimper. Everyone seemed to snap out of their shock. Little Isabella was grasping at my tie, tugging ever so lightly. Her turquoise eyes watched it with such awe. Esme was the first to approach, her hand was outstretched. She gently laid her finger on Isabella's plump little belly, Esme gasped as one of the infants small hands wrapped around her finger.

After that it was as if a wall was torn down and I was surrounded by my family cooing at Isabella's adorableness. Emmet making silly faces, Jasper caress ing her hair, Edward watching with a smile as his mate gently pat the baby. The only ones not preening were Rosalie and Alice who were still staring at the infant in my arms.

"Well looks like I'm going to need a lot of things for baby Isabella" I say casually. This gets an instant reaction.

"Of course, she's going to need diapers, formula, wipes, oh!... and clothes!" Alice chirps. She eagerly drags a reluctant Rose with her out the door. Hearing the car door shut and them drive away I sigh.

"This is going to change things" I comment a smile tugging at my lips.

"Hopefully for the better" Esme says wistfully.

 _ **Alice .**_

I can't believe I found my mate. Mate. Even the word sends tingles down my spine. What's even more unbelievable is she also Rose's mate too. I was a bit shocked. I never heard of anyone having more than one mate. I look towards the passenger seat to see Rose is still frozen.

"Oh come on Rose, I think this is cool. We both found our mate and we get to watch her grow and learn about the world." I smile at the things to come.

"But its wrong Alice. She's just a baby I feel so disgusted with myself!" Rose growls.

"Rose we won't be doing any thing that warrants you to be disgusted. Think of it like this you've always wanted a child. Think of little Bella as the daughter you never had." I say calmly resting my hand on her knee.

"But I can never think of her like that Alice and you know it. Ill always feel the pull and It feels so wrong." She whimpers, hands covering her face.

I silently pull over to the side of the rode. I grab her hands and look Rose in the eyes.

"Rose are you saying that after all these years of longing for your other half that you don't want her?" I question seriously.

"No! I want her that's the problem! She's so fragile and breakable. I don't know how I'm gogoing to do this." She sighs, frustrated.

"Well that's the best part, you won't be alone you have me, and Carlisle and Esme. We have the whole family behind us." I say happily.

"Okay Alice if you really think we can do this lets do this." Rosalie smiles.

When Rose and I finally made it home we had Emmet and Jasper take several trips taking all the bags into the house.

"Geez Alice did you buy the whole mall." Emmet complains on the seventh trip.

"I only bought the essentials if anything we might have to make another trip in the next few days" I say thoughtfully.

"Hey where's Bella?" Rose questions.

"Bella?" Emmet inquires.

"Isabella, Emmet" I roll my eyes.

"Oh she's sleeping in Alice's room" Emmet says hitching his thumb over his shoulder.

Rosalie is is halfway up the stairs before he can finish. I follow a few steps behind. We're met with the cutest sight . Bella sleep peacefully surrounded by a plush border of pillows. Her face scrunched up. I slowly walk over to her and kiss her forhead, breathing in her delicious blueberry and frost scent I hadn't noticed until now. Rosalie slowly if not timidly follows my actions.

"I think this is going to be so much fun" I whisper happily.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys Sorry about the updates. My docs have been all over the place.**_

 _ **Rosalie P.O.V.**_

 _Six Months Later_

Emmet and I were sitting in the living room watching TV. It's been a very... interesting six months. Since the arrival of little Isabella or Bella , as we like to call her, there hasn't been a dull moment. Just last month we were in a all out panic.

 _Flashback Last Month_

 _All throughout the house you could here the saddening cry of baby bella. All the vampires in the house could not figure out why the little human was so upset._

 _"Esme! I don't know what to do I gave her a bottle, but she just threw it." Alice paces back and forth in front of me._

 _"I don't know what's wrong she already had her nap and she's been fed. Maybe she's ill?" Esme suggests._

 _Alice and I freeze._

 _"She can't be sick every thing is completely clean." I say checking over our infant._

 _"Maybe we should call Carlisle and ask him to check her over?" Alice sighs._

 _"Already on it!" Emmet yells from upstairs._

 _Twenty minutes later._

 _"I'm here!" Carlisle yells unnecessarily. Everyone can hear him from a mile away._

 _"We don't know what's wrong and Jasper has been through almost every baby care website on the internet." Alice says, hands sliding down her face._

 _" let me see her." He ask, gesturing for Bella._

 _He looks over the crying bday for about ten minutes and then he suddenly puts his finger in her mouth. The crying stops and Bella's little hands wrap around his finger. Everyone in the room is stunned._

 _"What did you do?" I ask astonished._

 _"Her teeth are coming in so this is going to cause her a lot of discomfort and pain. She just needs some teething rings to reduce it. I see this a lot at the hospital, young couples usually don't understand." He explains casually._

 _"Carlisle all together we are centuries year old and we could figure this out." Alice says irritated._

 _"It's really not that big a deal babies aren't easy they take a lot of work and dedication." He say calmly, sensing her growing irritation._

 _End flashback_

After that Edward bought all the teething rings he could carry. Since then Alice and I have been reading up and almost all books for kids. I know as much as what she should be eating to when she should be reading for college.

" I don't get this show, what year are they in ? Is it supposed to be set in the future or past? And where dose the magical element come into all this?" I hiss at the crap that is currently filling into the minds of children.

"You're not that far into the show and I think its set in the fifties they drop a lot of hints . The magic came from the mushroom war that they mention. Plus this it kind of makes sense if you watch from the beginning." Emmet say nonchalantly.

"Why don't they jus-"

"Oh my god!" I hear a loud scream from upstairs.

I'm already half way up the stairs my family just steps away. When we get to the door I the sound of high pitch squealing is heard just beyond the door. I swing the door open to see a surprising sight.

"Guys she's walking! She's walking!" Alice squeals.

And indeed she was. There Bella was she was walking, stumbling mostly, but walking. It was the best thing I've seen in all my existence.

"Get a camera quick we have to save this." I usher Jasper out of the room quickly.

"Omg, Rose she's walking!" Alice repeats. She customs into my arms practically vibrating with joy.

"Yes I can see that Alice " I laugh quietly at her antics.

" I'm so happy! I think this is going to be awesome. I love parenting!" She laughs.

"I love it too" I smile towards Bella.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Esme POV**_

During the last five years since Bella was delivered to our doorstep, in one of the worst storms to hit Forks Washington, life has been great. From Bella's first steps to her first words we learned she was a very advanced toddler. She could identify objects by name and specify what they did by age three. She could run and climb, even though it was frowned upon, by age four. Other than physical attributes, her reading and writing skills were to those of high school level. Her vocabulary grew each day as did her intellect. Little Bella spent most of her time, when not with her mates, in Carlisle's study reading from medical books to college level math. In short Bella was a genius.

"Mom!" I hear the all to familiar whine of my five year-old daughter.

"Yes Bella, what do you need?" I say as I scoop her into my arms.

"Dig you get me a dog?" She asks, a bright smile on her face.

I chuckle at the idea of a house full of vampires having a dog. Animals tend to not like us since we give off a predatory aura. They either run from us or try to attack us, usually ending in another feed.

"No, Bella we did not get you a dog." I chuckle a little more.

"Did too, I can hear them!" She point a small finger at me.

At that the smile is wiped from my face. I know that the rest of the household is listening because it's gone quiet.

"What do you mean you can hear them?" I ask concerned.

"I can hear them barking from far away. They must be coming this way." She announces.

A loud hiss sounds from upstairs. No more than a second later are Alice and Rose downstairs, followed by the rest.

"What's going on?" I ask my daughter.

"The Quileutes are coming." She snarls. Rose lays a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her mate.

"What do they want? We haven't violated any rules." Says Edward from beside, his mate, Jasper.

"What if they know about bella? That would be the only reason for them to come now." Says Emmett.

"They couldn't possibly know about Bella she's never been out in the town. She's only ever been to Port Angelous." Carlisle intersects.

Our conversation is brought to a halt by the sound of heavy feet hitting the dirt and deep raspy pants. The smell of wet dog and rotten garbage permeates the air. We all exchange looks. If Alice and Rose were to stay inside with Bella they would think something is up. If we take Bella outside they will accuse of of God knows what.

"Mommy, can I see the dogs?" Bella says, grabbing my attention.

I look towards Alice and Rose. They seem conflicted between keeping their mate safe and rage. Sighing the both nod.

"Okay honey, we're going to see the dogs." I force a smile onto my face.

We all walk outside toward the horrid smell. I keep a secure hold on bella, Rose and Alice stand protectively at my sides. When where are about twenty feet away from the wolves we stop. There are about six all shifted and standing behind their alpha, who is not in wolf form.

"David, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Carlisle asks calmly.

The man in question stands at 6'6, dark brown hair with baby blue eyes, locks eyes with Carlisle. He silently stares at Carlisle before scanning over everyone of us seemingly looking for something. When he finally gets to me his eyes drop to bell and narrow. I feel Alice and Rose stiffen next to me at the way he stares, unflinching, at their mate. He takes a step towards her. He stops she Rosalie growls loudly at him.

"So it was true, you are harboring a human child. That's just sick. You soulless monsters are prowling on kids now. That's against the treaty." He growls menacingly. The wolves snarling in agreement.

"Now, now David this is a misunderstanding you see. Little Bella here is my daughter's Rosalie and Alice's mate. She was delivered to our doorstep five years ago during that big storm that tore down the trees in the west." Carlisle explains calmly.

"Why weren't we told of this?" He snarls, starting to shake.

"We don't have to tell you anything mutt! You ain't our masters, you self-righteous assholes!" Emmett yells furiously.

"She is a human and belongs with her own kind, not in a house full of blood-sucking leeches! One wrong move and shell be lunch." David spat out venom coating his accusations. This pulls growls and snarls from all of us, but he continues. "She will be coming with us, so either give her up nice and easy or we'll have to take her from you." He suggest smugly.

"Over my dead body you flea ridden animal!" Snarls alice.

"So be it." He says, all hell is about to break loose when a small voice interrupts.

"Your not taking me anywhere. I want to live with my mommy! And Alice and Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Edward and daddy!" Yells Bella, who was quiet up until now.

"Don't you want to live amongst your own kind. We won't eat you when we get mad or hungry. We are warm and have heartbeats. Tuscany even eat food, but we can do all of that if you come with us." David pleads. He's spewing nonsense, we would never hurt our Bella. Alice and Rose growl at the insinuation.

"Nah! I like my family just the way they are and I wouldn't want to go with a bunch of jerks who call them names!" Yells Bella.

Carlisle looks to the wolves.

"There you have your answer now leave and never threaten my family again or you will have more than just boundary trouble." Snarls Carlisle, surprisingly.

"So where are we going this time? London? Europe? Ooh! How about Italy!" exclaims Alice.

After the meeting with the wolves we decided we'd overstayed our welcome. So we're in Carlisle's study trying to figure out where to go next.

"I think we should let Bella choose." I announce.

Everyone trades looks of agreement and we turn to Bella. She put her quantum physics textbook down and walks over to the globe. She smiles and points out to the one she wants. I laugh because I didn't see it coming. Hellas tiny finger is pointing to the great city of Tokyo, Japan .

"Let's go here!" She laughs.

This is going to be fun.

 ** _Sorry about the long wait guys my school is positively overrun with tests and projects so here we are! Review &Comment! _**

**_\- May We Meet Again!_**


End file.
